


I will keep you safe

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt challenge the prompt was the battle of the five armies trailer, I took a lovely moment and turned it into angst sorry but hope you all enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919073) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



Thorin checks the battlements, war is upon them and he will not fail, he cannot fail.He can hear the horns of war, can feel the pre battle tension amongst his Army, Fellow Dwallow from all clans had come together with one Purpose to defend Erebor, He seeks out The two prices to give them their duties, his eyes gaze on his shield and friend who is watching him intently.

“ Have you seen my nephews Dwalin?” the king asks feeling a little anxious as he always did when the princes were not in sight. They were both Loyal and honorable but also Young and reckless especially kili. His heart begins to skip a beat as he thinks of the younger of the two brothers, If he is honest with himself he found Kili curious and found an attraction towards the brunet that he has never felt before.

Dwalin looks at the king and can't help but notice the kings flustered cheeks, He had Known Thorin for a hundred and seventy seven years knew him probably better than he knows himself and also was well aware that he was head over heels for Kili even If thorin was yet to realise this “ Aye last time I saw them was about two hours ago, Fili went in the direction of Oin’s room, Kili was heading towards the royal balcony” he says noting Thorin’s eyes light up as they always did where The dark haired prince was concerned.

“ Do you think they are ready for this Dwalin?, Should I have let them come on this quest or heeded my sisters wishes and left them at home?, I mean Fili is more mature he has proven that time and time again but Kili?” he says sitting beside his friend and excepting a tankard of water when it is offered.

“ Kili is a Brave lad and a Fierce warrior, he learnt from the best” Dwalin reassures his friend “ he has fought just as hard as the rest of us “ he states taking a deep mouthful out of his old tankard.

“ He is reckless my friend, He will follow his brother to the end of the earth” he says “ I need at least one heir alive to keep on The Durin name can strive” he says trying to convince himself that his reasons is for the good of his people and not fear of any harm coming to his beloved Nephew “ No I have decided Kili will not fight” he declares getting up.

Dwalin looks at the determined look on his friends face and can predict the argument that will follow once he has informed Kili of this, he also knows he needs to choose his next words very carefully “ Are you sure thats the reason my king?” he asks quietly so no one can hear their turn in conversation, and brings himself closer to his friend “ are you sure there is not another reason behind your decision.

Thorin can feel the flush on his cheeks spread to his neck, his shaft begins to harden at what his friend is suggesting _No hes your nephew!_ he tells himself “ I… I have no idea what you are suggesting Dwalin” he lies trying not to think of Kili’s youthful body being pressed against his.

A smile spreads across Dwalin’s face at his friends reaction, he notes how Thorin’s body is reacting to the mere thought of the dark haired prince “ Who are you trying to convince Thorin, me or yourself?” he says amused as he king glares at him.

The king can feel A little annoyance at his friends smug face “ He.. He will do something stupid, No He will not Fight I… I wont allow it” Thorin says sternly trying to calm his body down.

Dwalin crosses his arms “ we both Know he will follow you and his brother to the end of middle earth, with or without your permission, he will be at the battle” he states. He can see how desperately wants to take control of the situation, but can also tell he knows he tells the truth.

“ Then I shall lock him in his quarters, or In the cells, He shall not go to battle” Thorin states not trying to raise his voice “ I am the king and I will order men to guard his confinements” he growls trying to control his temper “ I shall not lose him my friend, I shall not”.

***********  
Kili leans on the balcony looking out into the valley below. Armies gathered with there weapon sharpened all pointing up to this very balcony. Dread feels his heart as he thinks of his friends and kin. _What if something were to happen to Fili or Thorin? I dont think I could bare it_ he worries and takes out his pipe stuffing it with the dried plant, he takes out a match and begins taking deep mouthfuls of the smoke into his mouth.

He wonders for the millionth time why fight? Why could they not settle their differences peacefully. He was not scared to Fight, he was a warrior and knew sometimes fighting was needed but not this time. If his uncle had kept his promises they would have allies standing shoulder to shoulder with them, Not declaring war against them.  
He can hear footsteps behind him and is jolted out his thoughts, he can feel his guard rise up and spins around with his hand on the hilt of his sword, He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees his uncle stood there “ Thorin you scared me” he says giving a little chuckle.

Thorin can't help but let out a little laugh as he can see relief wash over his beloved nephews face “ Did I startle you Little kee?” he asks clasping a hand on his shoulder and giving it a little squeeze.

“ you did dear uncle” he laughs sitting on a small stone like bench and blowing a smoke ring “ I was lost in my thoughts” he says as worry etchs over his body again, He thinks of the upcoming battle and can feel his gut churning.

Thorin can see the concern on his nephews face and takes a seat beside him “ What troubles you my prince?” he asks softly, subconsciously running his hand through the brunet of hair of his nephew and presses their foreheads together.

Kili sighs looking his Uncle straight into his pale grey eyes “ Are you sure there is no other way?” he asks quietly and can see his uncles face harden a little “ This does not have to end in war, there is still enough time.”

 

Thorin sighs “ We have been through this before, I will not negotiate with elves, especially not Thranduil the traitor” he snaps taking his hand from his precious nephews face and hastily getting up backing away from his nephew. _He knows nothing of war foolish boy_ Thorin rages.

“ Uncle war is not the answer, It doesn't have to be” he pleads trying to make the older dwarf see sense.”you promised the people of lake town money to rebuild their village, we have enough fortune to give them that” he says _Bard helped us, protected us_ he adds in his mind.

Thorin spins around to face his beloved nephew “ You stupid foolish youth of a dwarf, you know nothing of the world, this is why you will not be going to battle” he snarls grasping hold of his leather hunting coat.

Kili looks at his uncle astounded by his words “ no” he has quietly “ If battle is to commence then I will be in it “ he states feeling his anger rise as his uncle turns his back to walk away from him “ I AM NOT A COWARD I WILL NOT LET OTHERS FIGHT MY BATTLES FOR ME!” he roars rushing towards his uncle “ I am a prince of Durin and will be by your side.

Thorin Puts his face close to Kili’s “ You will not fight, I need to secure the line and you will do it, I am your king Kili and this is I direct order” he snarls spraying spittle into the dark haired prince's face _I will not lose you my beloved Kili_ he adds in his head.

“ I have fought Just as brave as any other dwarf, I am a fighter, you taught me to fight, I will not watch you and Fili go off to battle without me” he argues sternly.

Thorin snaps his fingers and two guards walk forward “ secure prince Kili lock him in a cell, strip him of all weapons, do not allow his out until the battle is over” he orders as the guards wrestle the struggling prince.

“Let go of me… you can do this” Kili argues fighting the guards hes gone mad, he has lost his mind, please no he thinks as tears roll down his face as the guards shackle his arms “ You … you can't do this” he sobs as his uncle brings his face close.

“ I love you my beautiful Kili” Thorin utters placing a kiss on his face and watchs while his beloved is dragged away. _you are safe my love, safe from danger, I’ll keep you safe forever_.


End file.
